The dark world
by leeshiepiex
Summary: The day breaker girls have a dark secret, listen as they tell their tales, deal with the average teenage girl dramas and keep their soul mates from being killed by kings and queens of a secret world hidden even from the night one.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is my first time writing so please be nice and review, I know this doesn't follow the book exactly because most of the characters are pairings from other books I love and only a few are my own. Thanks for reading hope you like it, I promise this is only the beginning and it gets better.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the night world or any other book featured all credits go to the authors.**

We all know about the night world but what if another world surrounded them that nobody knew about, welcome to the Dark world. A completely different group of supernatural that surrounds the night and human world, It has no rules but one, if either of the other two worlds finds out we exist the penalty is death, because no other side is allowed into the war of the world.

All stories must have a beginning, middle and an end, and most of the time it's not a happy start to life. My name is Jezebel Redfern and I have a secret because you see my real name is princess Jezebel Swan and I am a princess of the dark world. I started off my life in the dark world with all my family and let me tell you I have a massive family, because in the dark world a male can take up to 4 mates and when your father is alpha of all shifters and shapers he gets the best. This is why all four of his mates were nymphets, now you probably wondering what on earth is an nymphet well it's a creature that can become and is any creature that ever was, ever is and ever will be in existence, it's also what I am because to become a nymphet you have to be female as it is only passed down the female line so my brothers, well they have become werewolf hybrids because they can perform magic. Anyway enough of my babbling now my father's name is King Alpha, I know its cliché alpha of the werewolves named alpha it was done on purpose. He wasn't exactly known for his grace and kindness so one day he decided that he wanted new mates, and so he ordered are mothers to be killed, he was fed up of being a father figure he wanted to be a commander, that's why he had been training houses 4,5, and 6 to be assassins since birth. What I mean by houses is that because there are so many kids in my family we range from the ages of 20 to 3, and with four mothers whose pregnancy span is about 2 months and giving births to litters that's a lot of kids, so we are divided into 12 different houses which is where the oldest are like the mothers and the youngest still get a childhood, at least that's how it works now. When are mothers were first murdered I was only four and when are father discovered we wouldn't help him, he needed a way to get rid of us.

This is what I mean by not all stories are happy because my family we grew up on the streets, in labs, brothels and fighting rings, we were stripped of our titles and rejected as his children. I myself was sent to an illegal fighting ring which meant I had to learn fast or suffer the consequences. I never told them my name to them and the spectators I was only known as Jitter because I always moved as if I was dancing, I was impossible to catch and whatever I through never missed its target. I was in that ring until I was ten, by that point we had enough money between all of us to get houses, old enough to find proper jobs, we survived. But it was whilst I was at that fighting ring that I discovered Morgead, he was a young vampire boy from the night world. He was the only friend beside my sisters and my fellow young fighters I had and I wanted so bad to tell him but I couldn't or he would be killed, he had his own family problems like a mother who didn't love him and no father insight, so I became his family, pretending to be one of them and hiding my true colours from sight.

This is my story, this is my life and this is how I discovered that sometimes the thing you're not allowed is the only thing you want.


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter I would like to dedicate to Jynxiii who helped me find my feet, I hope you like it.**

**I don't own the night world all credits go to the authors.**

That first time I saw Morgead Blackthorn was one of the best moments in my life he was my diamond in the rough and now he was mine. Why that's what I thought he on the other hand made it clear from the start that this was a mutual friendship not a relationship he'd been hurt too much by them.

So that's how I began to spend my days with Morgead 'sigh' he was so young so vibrant so alive, unlike what I was used to dealing with in the ring.

I still can't believe he tried to save me from a beating outside of the ring, he didn't even know me yet he helped, maybe it was because they yelled freak.

I guess that's how it is on the streets you help one another, in the ring it's a different story. My first fight was when I was four; I was put up against a full vampire one of them champions, a favourite.

They didn't know of my powers yet but they found out the hard way. My power is the ability of ice, I bring the snow and ice, I am Jack Frost I don't understand why it had to be a guy. Did I also mention in the dark world I'm known as the watcher, I have the ability to see anything and everything.

So anyway my first fight I froze the vamp solid and the silence in the room was beautiful but not as beautiful as the smash his body made as it hit the floor and shattered into millions of pieces. It was like a collidascope of colours and that was how I made my mark.

They called me Jitter because the way I moved was so much like a dance, as I am the smallest of my sisters I have to rely on other things, one of my other sisters Lucy, she's now with some drake vampire I think he's a prince or something, she used to rely on her strength because she can control earth.

I can still remember even now as I retell this to you the cells we lived in heaving with rats and composing bodies as only one person ever left the ring, the one who didn't was swallowed by the doors in the floor which led to the cells, they called it motivation, we called it torture.

And it was a freezing day in the middle of winter when it happened, a tournament to find who had the best fighters ever. It was the way out into the sun, it was freedom. The rings joined as one to defeat the dark.

Nwnwnwnwnwnwnwnwnwnwnwnwnwnwnwnwn

It was cold, dark and creepy the perfect settings for the grudge match between rings, each one presented its 24 fighters and so the games had begun.

Now when I say rings they aren't normal fighting rings they are magic rings which means the arena itself can be your worst nightmare, as to each person it appears different, the aim of the game is to get out alive, and every fighter was in there.

This was it the uprising everyone had been waiting for a chance to break free from an endless cycle. Now to explain what happened I'm going to have to explain my sub pack, my whole family as all the males are werewolves makes us a pack and in our pack are sub packs led by different people, they all contain 46 people over the vary ages from a two year gap.

Now my sub pack is split into four groups of 12 each with a different role but together we make up freedom, a pack that fights for what's right in the world.

The leaders of our pack are called the betas with are alpha Scarlett being one of the youngest and most feared alphas in the dark world, she is seemingly emotionless and cruel but if you saw her with her family and soul mate Paul it's a different story.

The actual beta of the group is Isabella swan, she's a scout they deal with the dirty work and prisoners now her I'm sure you've heard of most people know her for her con with the Cullen's in forks, she soul mated to Jacob.

She's also the destroyer whose power supplies the blue fire; don't call her by her real name call her bells.

The third section is called live and they are pretty much the mothers of the pack they deal with caring and contain Kelly Ann who we call kezzy whose power is healing.

Don't let the fact they can be friendly fool you, I once saw Maggie rip off a guy's head for looking at her.

And there is my part of the pact the babies we are known as trouble and yes we do live up to our name sake, we are the hackers and spies of the pact we get in where no one else can and we destroy for the inside out.

Now that you can understand the pact you can see why we were a force to be reckoned with. Due to sure brutality of Scarlett's reign the others didn't stand a chance they were slaughtered in their friend's blood.

But by far the worst wasn't saved for them it was saved for the leaders of these rings the ones who raped tiny girls and boys and forced them to fight for their lives and rarely did they survive alone, they built up families and watched as they were killed off for fear of rebellion.

And finally as the dawn rose above the horizon its reds and pinks mimicked the halls inside the underground prisons.

But that's not where my story ends I still have to tell you how we ended up with Thierry and why soul mates are in so much danger if we were stripped off our titles.

It's all to do with our uncle predator, king of the vampires and how he decided we were perfect for the throne.


End file.
